what children should not see
by XOXOserenityXOXO
Summary: An example of what children should not, Formerly known as "Gohan runs away from home". Gohan walks in on his parents one day and is terrified at what he sees so he runs away from home. oneshot.


**Gohan runs away from home**

**"****Mom!, Dad! I'm home!" Gohan called out as he walked into the house and closed the front door behind him. He had just came back from playing out with his dragon friend icarus.**

**"****Hmm no answer" Gohan said to himself but then suddenly he heard noises.**

**"****What is that noise?". He had never heard anything like that before. His curiously got the better of him as he began walking up the stairs but by the time he made it to the top, he heard more noises and this time they were more disturbing. These were "noises" that a child should never hear…..**

**Ooooohhhhh! Gokuuuu, Ahhhh! Yes! Yes!**

**His eyes widen with fear and shocked as he made it to his parents room. The door was close but not closed. His mother had always told him to knock before he enters a room but he was really concerned for his parents. Those noises sounded really disturbing like someone was hurting his mother so he just opened to the door to see what was happening.**

**To his great horror he saw his father on top of chichi, they were both naked and sweating heavily. He shook with fear and terror. His mouth dropped to the floor and he right eye twist slightly. Poor gohan couldn't believe what he was seeing.**

**Goku and chichi looked in the door way and what they saw shocked them both.**

**"****Gohan?" goku asked.**

**"****Son Gohan what do you think you're doing!" she screamed at him.**

**"****AaaaHHHHH! Mom!, Dad! What are you doing?"He screamed looking back and forth between his parents and what was between them. Gohan had completely lost it and he thought his parents had lost it too. He had never seen anything like this and especially not in his own home.**

**He ran away from the room as fast as possible and made a mad dash for the stairs.**

**"****Gohan wait! Come back! Pleeassse" Goku pleased with his son.**

**"****Great this is just great my poor baby is probably traumatized right now" chichi said as she got up and got dressed.**

**"****I told you we shouldn't have done it in the house"**

**"****he might walk in and see us!"**

**"****Well where else are we suppose to do it Goku!"**

**"****outside?!"**

**"****that might be kind of fun!" goku laughed putting his hand behind his head.**

**"****Ugh! You're disgusting just like Yamcha" She huffed as she struggles to put her boot on.**

**"****Well you should have locked the door miss know it all!"**

**"****Look lets not fight okay? We have to find Gohan"**

**"****Okay you're right "as always", he whispered that last part to himself.**

**"****I heard that!" she screamed at him.**

**Meanwhile…..**

**Gohan ran from the house as he screamed and cried for his life.**

**"****Wahhhh! Why me? why me! My parants have gone crazy and I'm gonna be next!"**

**"****I gotta get out of here"**

**Don't look back gohan just keep going! He thought to himself then an idea came to his head.**

**"****Hey! I'll go to bulma's house there's plenty of space there"**

**And with that he took off towards Capsule corp.**

**At Capsule corp….**

**Gohan landed in front of Capsule corp and ran up to the front door. He ran the door bell and Mrs. Briefs answered.**

**"****Hello there Gohan! What a surprise! How's the training going?" Bunny asked in that unusually cherry voice of hers.**

**"****um it's fine Mrs. Briefs, can I talk to Bulma please?" Gohan asked as politely as he could without sounding to anxious.**

**"****Why sure honey, you can come inside and I'll get her for you"**

**"****thanks Mrs. Briefs" he said as he walked inside.**

**After a few minutes Bulma walked in the huge living room.**

**"****Hey gohan what's up?! I haven't you in a while" Bulma said cherrfully ruffling gohan's hair.**

**"****I've been training with my dad for the androids sorry we haven't stopped by"**

**"****that's okay sweetie just know that you're welcome here anytime"**

**"****So what's up?"**

**"****Well um can I stay here for a while" gohan asked nervously looking down at the carpet.**

**She down at the half sayian slightly concern and very confused. Why would he say something like that? Bulma knew that Chichi was kind of difficult but it couldn't be that bad could it?**

**"****what's wrong? What it is gohan? She said kneeling down to his level of height.**

**"****Well I can't tell you it's kind of scary and embarrassing" Gohan said now in tears.**

**"****Gohan Honey! You can tell me anything. What happened? Common tell me?". Bulma cared for Goku deeply. She had known him since he was twelve and she was shocked to find out that Goku had a son, Gohan and so she adored Gohan as well.**

**Gohan flung his arms around Bulma and cried in her shoulder.****  
****"I'm sorry I can't tell you!" he said as he continued to cry.**

**"****it's okay, It's okay, It's okay shhh" she said trying to calmed the poor child down.**

**"****tell you what you can stay here until you figure things out at home okay sweet heart?"**

**"****Okay Bulma thanks" he said as wiped his tears away. He was happy that he didn't have to go back there again. He never wanted to go home again! That was more terrifying than any battle he'd been in even more terrifying than vegeta or friza.**

**"****oh and bulma?"**

**"****yes gohan?"**

**"****don't tell my parents I'm here okay?"**

**"****gohan! I can't d-''**

**"****come on bulma! Please!"**

**"****Gohan! I can't lie to your parents"**

**"****but I can't go back there!" He screamed**

**"****I'm never going back to that place again"**

**"****SON GOHAN! You have to go home sometime" Bulma screamed at him**

**"****NOOOO! NEVER!" he said running out of the living room and up stairs to one of the guest rooms.**

**Bulma sighed and shook her head.****  
****"what have I gotten myself into?". She was going to kill goku for this. What the hell did they do to that poor boy anyway. She's never seen gohan like this before. Gohan has always been so well-behaved.**

**Gohan continued running up the stairs until his bumped into vegeta.**

**''****Sorry vegeta!"**

**"****hmph!, what are you doing here anyway brat?" vegeta spat at him.**

**"****sorry, can't explain! I have to hide somewhere" and with gohan ran into one of their guest rooms and hid in the closet.**

**Vegeta just stood there and sweat dropped.**

**He didn't even want to know what was going on with kakorats son.**

**Meanwhile…**

**"****Gohan! Gohan! Where are you?" Goku called out to his son as he and chichi rode on the nimbus.**

**"****He's got to be here somewhere" she cried out.**

**"****he's not in the village, mountains or the forest"**

**"****and he's not at master roshie's house"**

**"****wait a minute! He might be at bulma's house" chichi said.**

**And with that they both flew to bulma's house.**

**When they got there, goku jumped off nimbus and helped chichi down.**

**They ran to the front door and ran the door bell.**

**Bulma answered the door and was relieved to see it was goku and chichi.**

**"****Hi guys! Um I have something to tell yo-''**

**But she was interrupted by chichi.**

**"****Hi bulma nice to see you too but have you seen Gohan" she said grabbing bulma by the shoulders.**

**"****he wouldn't be there by any chance would he?" goku asked**

**"****well in fact he is here but he told me not to tell you guys"**

**"****what happened to him?, why is he so freaked?" bulma asked concerned for the child.**

**"****Well um he kind of walked in on us" goku said blushing as he put his hand behind his head. CHichi slapped her hand on her face and shook her head. "this day couldn't get any worse" she said**

**"****WHAT!" bulma yelled**

**"****You idiots! How could you be so stupid?"**

**"****we didn't even know he was in the house, we thought he was outside" chichi yelled back at the blue haired woman.**

**"****I told you we should have done it outside!?" goku jumped in.**

**"****And for the last time goku , I refuse to have sex outside like a dog!" chichi said yelling at her husband.**

**"****well that's just great!" bulma threw her hands in the air in frustration.**

**"****can I please see my baby now?"**

**"****but chichi!". But it was too late for chichi pushed passed her and ran in the house looking for gohan. "Gohan honey where are you! It's okay mommy's not gonna hurt you!" they heard chichi screaming for gohan in the background.**

**"****I told her we should have done it outside" Gokan said once again crossing his arms over his chest.**

**"****oh shutup!" bulma said walking into the house with goku following her.**

**"****hey bulma?"**

**"****what?"**

**"****do you have any food? I'm hungry!" he said putting his hand behind his head.**

**Bulma fell over anime style. "oh goku…"**

**Meanwhile upstairs…..**

**Gohan could hear his mother's voice. She was calling him.**

**"****oh no they found me!" he was still hiding in the closet.**

**He shut his eyes closed and wrapped his arms around his knees.**

**" ****Gohan are you in there in…." Chichi said opening the bedroom**

**"****great now I'm going to have to make a run it!"**

**"****I can't let them touch me!" he cried to himself.**

**"****Gohan!"**

**Oh not she found me!**

**"****AHHHH! keep away from me" Gohan screamed running past his mother and back down the stair.**

**"****Son gohan get your butt back here this instant!" he could hear her voice behind him but he was a lot fast then she was for chichi was still human.**

**He ran past Goku and Bulma and made a run for the front door.**

**"****Gohan!" goku yelled catching sight of his son.**

**"****I'll block the front door!" Bulma yelled running for the door.**

**But before gohan could make it to the front door Goku grabbed him by the arm and pulled gohan to him.**

**"****Nooooo! let me go! Let me go!" Gohan struggled with his father.**

**"****Son Gohan what has gotten in to you" Goku said tightening his grip around his son. Gohan, unfortunately could not get away for his father was faster and stronger than he was.**

**"****I'm not going back! You can't make me!" gohan continued to struggle with his father.**

**"****Gohan stop it right now!, we're not gonna hurt you" he tried to reason with his son.**

**Chichi finally made it down stairs.**

**"****this is getting ridiculous!" chichi said now out of breath from chasing her son.**

**"****gohan will you stop!" Bulma said**

**"****You know this is all your fault!" bulma said pointing at both goku and chichi.**

**"****What! My fault?" chichi said yelling back at bulma.**

**"****Yes your fault!"**

**"****I told you guys we should have done it outside!" Goku bellowed. By now gohan stopped struggling with his father.**

**"****What? ewww!" Gohan screamed putting his hands on his ears and shutting his eyes. He fell to the ground on his knees.**

**"****I can't take much more of this"**

**"****the horror, the horror!" he whined.**

**"****Goku!, you idiot! Now look what you did" Chichi screamed at him pointing at gohan who was now moaning on the floor.**

**"****what? What about you and you're big mouth!"**

**"****You scared him for life with all that screaming and moaning you did when we were back at the house!"**

**"****why you little!" chichi screamed back at him.**

**"when will you two ever learn?!" Bulma yelled at them as she pulled on her blue hair.**

**And so Goku, Bulma and Chichi continued to argument among themselves as a crying Gohan ran from capsule corp away from all the madness.**


End file.
